


Cappuccino Kiss

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cappuccinos, Coffee, Cute, Cute Gay, F/F, Gayhee, Happy, Love Confession, after ending spoilers, god bless coffee, returned affection, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Short Jaehee & Mc/Reader fic!!! Jaehee's after ending spoilers !!Jaehee needs some caffeine & MC needs to confess.





	Cappuccino Kiss

Jaehee was wiping off the counter at the coffee shop she worked hard to make. You walked in, tying your apron while greeting your coworker. She gave you a sweet grin before returning to her pre-opening routine.

She usually starts by turning on all the lights, turning on all the coffee appliances, putting the pastries in the display counter, and wiping off the counter and tables.

She walked towards the cafe tables to wipe them, and you noticed she was already yawning. The shift hadn't even started yet so you took the towel out of her hand and wiped the tables for her.

"Thanks, MC. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem, Jaehee!" you replied with a smile.

You would have thought that she would have noticed your obvious crush on her after the RFA party or the entire year you spent helping her start this business, but you never really confessed. She was such a kind and sweet person; just meeting her felt like a blessing. Your life felt like heaven ever since she asked you to be her business partner.

After wiping off the tables for her, you realized there was still ten minutes until the coffee shop was ready for customers. You looked over at Jaehee to find that she fell asleep in one if the cafe chairs. This was a perfect opportunity to surprise her with a nice cup of coffee.

_____

You tiptoed over to the cappuccino machine and started filling a mug with espresso. In the frothing cup, you steamed the milk until it was just foam. Then you took the espresso and topped it with the milk froth and a dash of cinnamon.

Perfect.

Just like Jaehee.

With three minutes to spare, you placed the cappuccino on the cafe table in front of her and gently tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

She brushed hair out of her sleepy face and you saw her eyes widen in delight as she saw the coffee in front of her.

"You looked like you needed a good dose of caffeine, and what better way than your favorite drink!" you said with a cute smile.

"MC, I don't think you know how much I appreciate you and every little thing you do." she replied, which made your heart flutter and cheeks blush.

"T-Thank you! I appreciate you too!"

You really wished 'appreciate' and 'love' were switched out right now.

"Do you want a sip?" she asked with an adorable grin.

How could you turn that down?

"Um sure!"

You took a sip of the cappuccino and was shocked to find out how good it was. You must've been improving at this whole barista thing.

You put the mug back on the table and realized you got some milk foam on your lips.

"Hahaha, I'm going to go get a napkin.." you said awkwardly until she stopped you and said,  
"No need to."

She then pulled your face closer to hers and kissed your lips.

Holy shit  
Holy shit  
Holy shit  
SHE'S KISSING ME

Even though you wanted the kiss to last longer, she pulled away because there was a customer at the door.

You sat there dumbfounded and wonderstruck as she just continued working.

Once the customer got their drink and left, she sat back down at the cafe table.

"I hope you know by 'appreciate' I meant 'love', right?" she whispered.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to say.  
I love you, Jaehee. I'm so happy you feel the same."

"I love you too. Now we have to get back to work before it gets too busy."

She gave you another cute kiss as she made her way to the counter.

Who knew that the only thing you need to confess love with is a cappuccino..


End file.
